1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiation detector. More particularly, the present invention relates to a radiation detector utilizing an unregulated power supply.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nuclear contamination can stalk the land, leaving little indication of its presence until it is too late. Radiation is a silent phantom-like killer, in that it""s usually not visible and is never audible.
If the area one lives in has been defiantly identified as a contaminated area, one may Just up and leave, taking one""s family and all one""s worldly possessions with them. In doing, however, one must also know whether one is carrying away contamination that might possibly harm one and one""s household over a period of time. It could be in one""s clothing, in one""s hair, on one""s body, and even inside one""s body. One has to seek it out and then work on the problem of separating it from one""s body before its has a chance to do serious damage.
If one lives in an area where nuclear contamination is a definite possibility, then one may have considered purchasing one of the store brought Geiger counters, retailing for at least $400, which can communicate exact amounts of radiation, in calibrated units, present within a given area either by means of an analog or digital readout.
The sensing device used in radiation detectors is something called a Geiger muller tube. Recently, the manufactures of the Geiger muller tube developed a version that is small and economically priced at $58.
Numerous innovations for radiation detectors have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,461 to Umbarger et al. teaches a miniaturized radiation chirper for use with a small battery supplying on the order of 5 volts. A poor quality CdTe crystal which is not necessarily suitable for high resolution gamma ray spectroscopy is incorporated with appropriate electronics so that the chirper emits an audible noise at a rate that is proportional to radiation exposure level. The chirper is intended to serve as a personnel radiation warning device that utilizes new and novel electronics with a novel detector, a CdTe crystal. The resultant device is much smaller and has much longer battery life than existing chirpers.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,229,733 to Tulenko et al., teaches an exposure detecting device comprising a radiation detector means providing an output signal responsive to the intensity of received ultraviolet radiation, a storage means receiving the output signal of said detector means and providing an output signal which increases as a function of the signal received and its duration, and decreases in the absence of a received signal as a predetermined function of time. A sensitivity control means provides a reference signal, and comparing means receives the output signal of said storage means and the reference signal of said sensitivity control means and delivers an output signal when the storage means output signal exceeds a predetermined value with respect to the reference signal. Alarm means is activated upon receiving an output signal from said comparing means providing an alarm.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,73 to Noda et al. teaches a local radiation exposure alarm having a radiation detector used in the course of operations in nuclear power plant, a radiotherapeutic center for treatment for cancer, etc., a preamplifier for transmitting with an excellent S/N ratio a detected output signal from said detector, and a measuring unit measuring an exposure and provided with an alarm operating when the exposure exceeds a set permissible dose, and in which these detector, preamplifier and measuring unit are connected together electrically. The detector unit is shaped in a ring to be set on a finger or a toe, has a semiconductor element highly sensitive to radiation such as gamma rays incorporated therein so as to be sufficiently protected from vibrations and moisture, and is connected to the preamplifier unit through a lead wire. The preamplifier unit is provided with a fitting easy to set on and remove from an arm or the like and is connected electrically to the measuring unit also through a lead wire, and the measuring unit has a display and the alarm. The preamplifier unit has a space for holding the detector therein, and the measuring unit has a space for holding the preamplifier with the detector.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,747 to Thacker teaches an ionizing radiation detector which is based on the principle of analog electric integration of radiation sensor currents in the sub-pico to nano ampere range between fixed voltage switching thresholds with automatic voltage reversal each time the appropriate threshold is reached. The thresholds are provided by a first NAND gate Schmitt trigger which is coupled with a second NAND gate Schmitt trigger operating in an alternate switching state from the first gate to turn either a visible or audible indicating device on and off in response to the gate switching rate which is indicative of the level of radiation being sensed. The detector can be configured as a small, personal radiation dosimeter which is simple to operate and responsive over a dynamic range of at least 0.01 to 1000 R/hr.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,045,700 to Crowson et al. teaches a visual display for indicating a level of ionizing radiation that is mounted on a portion of an item of headwear, such as safety goggles, at a position within the peripheral field of vision of a wearer. Such a display advises a wearer of a level of radiation, including warning levels, in real time without requiring activity on the part of the wearer. In one embodiment, an ionizing radiation detector, accompanying circuitry, and the visual display are mounted on the glasses, such as on the frame. In another embodiment, a commercially-available detector is used to provide an output from a location remote from the headwear to actuate the visual display on the headwear. Various circuit embodiments are also disclosed.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,171 to Laffaille teaches the ornamental design for a personal dosimeter badge.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for radiation detectors have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
The present invention is an electronic blood hound that sniffs out radiation in and around one""s home.
If one lives in an area in which nuclear accident is likely to occur, perhaps in close proximity to Three Mile Island, and is concerned that radiation could contaminate life essentials, such as water, food, and air supply, the present invention can restore some degree of security to one""s existence by alerting one to contamination.
The present invention will sniff out the source of contamination and bark its warning to indicate the presence of radiation. Needless to say such a device, under some circumstances, can mean the difference between life and death.
If, however, like the average citizen one is more concerned with knowing where the contamination is then one is with knowing how much, then the present invention can certainly handle that task.
If a nuclear emergency does occur, one can feel secure in knowing that one is prepared to deal with it in one""s own small way with the radiation detector of the present invention.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a radiation detector utilizing an unregulated power supply that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a radiation detector utilizing an unregulated power supply that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a radiation detector utilizing an unregulated power supply that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL YET ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a radiation detector that utilizes an unregulated power supply as opposed to a regulated power supply, since quantitative results are not required, only an audible signal, and an unregulated power supply is less expensive than that of a regulated power supply. The radiation detector includes a Geiger-muller tube, a nine volt DC power supply, a solid state oscillator with an output of 2 kilohertz, a high voltage power supply, and an audio amplifier.